


Night of the Eve

by ZXSpectrum



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/ZXSpectrum
Summary: After a fun Christmas party, Riki spends the night with his girlfriend Kud. And they do more than just talk with each other.
Relationships: Naoe Riki/Noumi Kudryavka
Kudos: 1





	Night of the Eve

**Author's Note:**

> As it's one of my favorite VNs, I wanted to write Little Busters fics since a while, even before I really got back into fanfics last year. But due to other priorities, this didn't really happen until now.
> 
> Kud's outfit is based on this picture: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/60983868  
> Incidentally, another Christmas-y Kud picture was posted just today. Has nothing to do with this fic, but here it is anyway: https://twitter.com/mhy_shima/status/1342082881296875528

The day was a lot of fun, but also pretty exhausting. Celebrating Christmas with several people, some of them very energetic and nearly all at least slightly eccentric in some form or fashion, could be taxing. Still, Riki was very happy that he could celebrate with all members of the Little Busters and wouldn’t have missed the party for anything in the world. Considering what they experienced earlier this year, how they came together… and how they nearly lost each other, it’s not something that should be taken for granted.

Even so, he was happy to unwind in his room, that he shared with his best friend Masato. Who was currently out, staying over with Kengo, out of considering for Riki. Surprisingly enough, he did so on his own, without Riki having to ask him to do so, aware of what he planned for the night. It was strange how sharp he could be, considering that… he wasn’t exactly much of a thinker. Masato once claimed that he could sense what Riki felt with his muscles. Maybe there was a grain of truth in that assertion, even if it was very unlikely that his muscles were involved in any way.

Either way, Riki was thankful that he was so considerate of him. Of him and Kud, who currently sat on the floor across from him, a cardboard box serving as table between them. It was shortly after the disastrous school trip and the “dream” they shared, that she became his girlfriend. It just felt natural that she would. Really, he just accepted his feelings, as if they were always there, and had no trouble confessing to her, as if he knew that she always had a crush on him. In a way, he did, although he had no idea why. It might have something to do with what happened in the dream world, although memories from it were extremely fragmented to the point of being entirely cryptic and utterly incoherent. Still, something might have bled through.

Whatever it may be, it led him to the right decision. Now, on Christmas Eve, his love for Kud was as strong as it was months ago.

“I still can’t believe that Kurugaya-san and Haruka-san tried to smuggle alcohol to the party,” Riki said, while they were talking about the party. “Good thing Futaki-san caught them before it came to that.”

“I-I think it was meant as a joke,” Kud replied, smiling awkwardly.

“Still, they went way too far for a prank.”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t have… Well, Kurugaya-san would have taken care to… Um, you might be right…” They weren’t actually clear about what exactly they planned, but there was reason to assume that they might have poured wine into other drinks.

“But I don’t want to complain too much,” Riki said. “Aside from that, and Kurugaya-san’s attempt to put me into a skimpy Santa outfit for girls, it was a great party. At the beginning of this year, I would have never expected to celebrate such a fun Christmas with so many other people.”

“And I never thought I could be here with you like that. With us as… as lovers.” Kud had a very sweet smile on her face, the mere sight warmed Riki’s heart greatly.

He very much felt the same. In the first place, he hadn’t “noticed” Kud for a long time, thinking of her as merely a good friend. And that, even though she had a crush on him since the first time they met. But he never considered her as someone who could be his girlfriend and while he thought of her as cute, it was more along the line of a cute puppy, not a good-looking girl.

Now, however, he was very aware of how attractive she could be. And right now, she was very much so, thanks to the costume Kurugaya put her in, which covered just enough to not be inappropriate, but showed a lot of skin. It was a Christmas-y outfit, consisting of a short red top, trimmed with white fur, that didn’t cover more than her chest, leaving her shoulders and belly naked, and a skirt of the same style, going down to the middle of her thighs. There was quite some bare skin below it too until the white thigh-highs began, going down all the way to her feet, which not too long ago were covered by black boots. But she removed them when she entered his room.

Furthermore, the top was adorned by a black ribbon and a small bell, while black and yellow ribbons were tied around her right wrist. A red, fur-trimmed bow in her hair topped it all off. The outfit was actually more cute than anything. At least due to who was wearing it, but it didn’t fail to make her look alluring too.

Kud blushed a bit, as she noticed him staring, but also smiled. “This costume looks good on you,” Riki said, not for the first time this evening. But now when they were alone, it held a bit more meaning.

“Thanks,” she replied, slightly bashfully. Then, she stood up and walked around the box to him, sitting down right at his side, which prompted Riki to put an arm around her, holding her close. “I wasn’t sure about it at first,” Kud continued. “Like, if it isn’t too revealing or anything. I’m glad that you like it.”

“I think it’s just right.” He didn’t just mean that it covered enough, but also that he didn’t dislike the skimpiness. Which he made clear when he held her waist and moved his hand over it, feeling the naked skin and enjoying the warmth of her little body.

Understanding well, Kud blushed a bit more at that. “Riki…” she said softly as she looked up at him, then closed her eyes and pursed her lips. He didn’t hesitate to lean down and give her the kiss she implicitly requested, pressing his lips on hers, enjoying the softness of her smaller lips.

It didn’t just remain one kiss, as soon after they parted, their lips met again. And again. And again. Each time a bit deeper than before, while he caressed her body more firmly, causing her to shiver at one point.

Eventually, they turned to face each other, kissing each other for a longer time, while Riki hugged her, pressing her body close to his, rubbing her back. It was still a romantic kiss, but there was also something erotic in it, a prelude to what they knew would happen soon.

Eventually, the need for air made them part their lips reluctantly. “Hah… hah…” Kud breathed heavily, looking into his eyes, her face flushed. Riki couldn’t help but think that she looked really sexy right now, Which encouraged him to go further, as he placed his hands on her naked belly, rubbing over her soft skin a few times, which she responded to with a sigh, before he went up and began to push against the top.

“Hm! No!” Kud’s eyes went wide as she tensed up, startling. “Um, I’m sorry, Riki, I…” She wasn’t as tense now, but a bit agitated. “J-just go ahead…”

Riki wondered about her odd reaction, even worrying a bit… until he pulled her top up. On her flat chest was a bra that could barely be called that, as the “cups” were only small pieces of cloth, red with white fur, shaped like hearts. They were so small, they looked more like pasties, connected and held in place by red straps. She never wore sexy underwear like that, undoubtedly the reason for her nervousness.

“I-it was a gift by Komari-san,” Kud hastily said. “She picked it out with Kurugaya-san. And I… you know…”

“So, that’s why you went back to your room before coming here,” Riki remarked with a smile. “I like it. You look good in it too.” Kud visibly relaxed when she heard that. Did she really think he would dislike it when she presents herself like that?

He made his fondness for it clearer, when he touched her small breasts, tracing their round shape with his fingertips. While she was lacking in size, the small bra showed off a lot of them. Going further in, he moved along the edges of the hearts, rubbing his fingers over the bare flesh. Poking them in it a bit, he felt their softness, unmitigated by the small size.

Leaning down, Riki kissed the side of her right breast, his lips pressing against her modest curves. Kud rewarded it with a pleasant shiver, encouraging him to plant several more kisses on her, before he stuck out his tongue and licked over her breasts. “Ah… Riki…” she moaned and twitched a bit, making her arousal clear.

With his girlfriend reacting like that, he couldn’t hold back anymore. With one hand, he tugged on the bra, pulling one of the “cups” up, and dragged his tongue over her now bare nipple, feeling how hard it already was. And how Kud twitched hard at that, while a loud gasp escaped her. Enjoying her reaction, Riki smiled up at her, which the blonde girl responded with a smile of her own. Not for long, though, as he pressed his mouth on her breast right after, his lips engulfing the small nipple.

“Hyaa~!” Kud moaned out as he began to suck on her, closing his eyes as he enjoyed her reactions. While her following moans weren’t as loud, they were quite intense and frequent, making them a pleasure to hear while he sucked and licked on her, the hard bud wet from his saliva. 

Kud used to be quite embarrassed at how sensitive her breasts were, which seemed rather odd to Riki. What guy would dislike it when his girlfriend enjoys him playing with her chest so much? Naturally, that embarrassment didn’t last long when she realized that and now she just let herself lose to the pleasure.

Which wasn’t just a pleasure to her, as listening and feeling her reactions was turning him on very much, his pants already feeling pretty tight. Pushing the other side of the bra up, he moved over to her other nipple, sucking and pulling on it a bit with his lips, while she twitched and moaned at the sensations. Mercifully, he didn’t tease the free one with his fingers. If only because he had other plans to drive her over the edge.

He sucked on her for quite a while, before he popped his lips off, gave both nipples a last lick and moved down. His lips met her soft skin again and again, as he wandered down her body, which she responded to with audible breaths, occasionally even a gasp. Reaching her flat belly, he teased her by sticking his tongue into her navel and moving it around a little, feeling the shivering of her little body, before he want further down and pushed her skirt up.

By now, Riki wasn’t surprised when he saw her panties, but it sure was a remarkable sight. They were similar to her bra, consisting of thin red straps around her hips and a red, white fur-trimmed patch, shaped like a heart, over her pussy. A dark stain was in the center of the heart, easy to guess from what. It looked so inviting, he couldn’t help but reach out and push the patch with a finger. “Hah!” Kud gasped, making clear that she felt it. He dragged his fingers up and down, tracing the slit underneath, which she rewarded with lustful sighs. And a needy expression in her flushed face, as she looked down on him. “Riki… Please…”

“Alright,” he replied, aware of what she wanted. “No more teasing.”

He grabbed the waistband with both hands and pulled her panties down, baring her smooth pussy, the slit glistening alluringly. His eyes were fixed on it, as he dragged the panties down, dropping it on the floor right after it slipped off her feet. Kud leaned back, supporting herself with both arms, and spread her legs wide.

Naturally, Riki followed her invitation, too horny and enticed by her delicious-looking womanhood to hold back. He grabbed her thighs and pushed his head between them. Sticking his tongue out, he quickly began to lap over her pussy, eliciting a sharp gasp from his girlfriend.

Dragging his tongue over her folds, he tasted her honey, which seemed incredibly tasty to his aroused mind, while adding his saliva to it. Even more delicious were the high-pitched moans that she let out every time he licked her. Which only caused him to please her more eagerly, intent to drag out as many of her exciting cries of lust as possible.

Moving one hand to her pussy, he pulled her nether lips apart with two fingers, then stuck his tongue deeper in her, his lips pressing against her. “Hyaa!” Kud gasped, her body tensing up for a moment. Unfazed by that, he lapped at the insides of her pussy, while he moved his other hand to her clit and rubbed the sensitive button.

“Kyaah!” Kud cried out and let herself fall down on her back. “Hah… Hng… Riki, you’re… Ah, Riki!” She moaned and squirmed while his tongue explored her moist folds, wiggling all around her pussy, and his fingers teased her clit, the fingertips rubbing firmly over it, her climax not far off.

Tasting his girlfriend’s pussy and especially feeling and hearing her reactions was extremely arousing and Riki felt his erection push hard against his pants. He was tempted to touch himself, but refrained from doing so, aware that someone else would soon take care of it.

“Riki… Riki… Hah, Riki...” Kud moaned, as if just saying his name was turning her on. The thought, that that might actually be the case, only excited him more. “Riki, Riki, Ri- Aaah~!” Finally, she reached her limit, her body twitching multiple times as she came, while she pushed her legs together, trapping Riki’s head between her thighs. Not that this bothered him, quite the opposite. His tongue still deep inside her, he felt and tasted her honey gushing out of her, staining his mouth and chin in the process.

When she relaxed, her legs going limp, he pulled away and looked over his girlfriend, as she was lying there, her flat chest heaving as she breathed heavily. She smiled at him as she sat up, but her eyes were soon drawn to his crotch and the bulge in his pants. “…Okay.” Kud nodded to herself, before she looked up at his face. “” she said in very unnatural-sounding English, contrasting with her non-Japanese looks. “Please lie down and… !”

Riki chuckled at that. “I guess I can’t say no to that,” he replied with a smile as he stood up and took off his clothes. While he only saw it out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that was staring at him as he removed his shirt, baring his slim upper body. While he wasn’t exactly well-toned, he was more the opposite of his muscled friend Masato, he wasn’t in bad shape either. And she made clear that she loved the way his body looks before.

When he began to push down his pants, he deliberately stood his with his side facing her. He withheld a chuckle when he noticed her gaze dropping down when his boxers were exposed, the bulge even clearer in them. He considered teasing her a bit more, but was too eager to do so, and so his underwear quickly followed, causing his fully erect cock to spring free, standing lightly curved from his body.

“Ah!” Kud gasped as she saw it, a light blush on her cheeks. No matter how often she saw it, she always seemed to be amazed by it, as if she still hadn’t gotten used to it. He kinda wished that she never would.

Once completely naked, Riki, following her command, went to the lower bunk bed and laid down on his back, waiting for her. Kud stared at his erection, standing up from his body, for a second, then followed suit, getting naked herself. Thankfully, due to her sparse, partly already removed, clothing, it didn’t take long.

Climbing on the bed, Kud crawled over him and looked into his eyes before she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Rather passive, Riki didn’t do much more than kiss her back before her lips left his and she moved lower, giving him another kiss on the side of his neck.

“Hm… Kud…” he sighed as he felt her small, soft lips trailing down his body over his shoulders and chest. She stayed there for a bit, her wet tongue circling his nipple before she licked over it, eliciting a gasp and a shudder from him. Looking down, he saw her staring up at him, while she lapped over his nipple. Before she became his girlfriend, Riki would have never thought that that cute, blonde girl could look so sexy.

Going further down, Kud left a string of kisses on his bare skin behind, not unlike what he did with her earlier. Evading his crotch, she kissed him down to his thigh, but then looked up at his erection, standing right in front of her face. She seemed downright fascinated by it, her eyes fixed on the hard shaft, her cheeks rosy. Exciting in its own right, the sight caused his cock to twitch with want.

Fortunately, she didn’t leave him hanging, as she leaned down and began to pepper the underside of his length with kisses, holding the other side steady with her hand. Tiny sparks of pleasure shot through it, every time her lips pressed against him, the soft, moist kisses fueling his desire, making him want more. “Kud…” he said, looking down at her pleadingly.

The smaller girl chuckled at that, pulling away a bit. “I guess I’m…” She considered her words a bit. “”

“Yes, you are,” Riki replied with a smile, trying not to let his amusement over her awkward English show.

She gave him a smile before she moved up over his cock, opening her mouth wide, then lowered her head, taking him in. A sharp gasp escaped him, as he felt her small mouth engulf his erection, the warmth just as arousing as the softness of her lips.

Halfway down, Kud pulled back to the head, only to sink down again, easily sliding over the shaft that was now wet from her saliva. Bobbing her head in a steady rhythm, she lewdly sucked on Riki’s dick, the sensations of her blowjob making him moan audibly. Having come a long way from awkwardly trying to suck him, she now knew how to get him off, her wet tongue moving all around his girth and attacking all his weak points.

Riki greatly enjoyed the pleasure she gave him, even more exciting by watching her go down on him, her cute face moving along his length while her large blue eyes looked up at him. Cute and sexy at the same time, she was downright irresistible. “You’re… Ngh… doing great,” he said as he put a hand on her ever-moving head, patting her lightly.

He didn’t do much more than that, yet it seemed like Kud took that as encouragement. Her lips slid even lower, taking in more of his length than ever before, causing him to moan out as two-thirds of his cock vanished in her warm, wet mouth. The pleasure was even greater now, a familiar pressure building up in his dick. For a moment, he thought that she was even going to deepthroat him, but that would have probably been too much.

Kud sped up a lot, though, quickly moving over him as if swallowing more of his cock was no problem at all anymore. “Ah… Kud…” he moaned as he watched her blow him, his hand ruffling her blond hair, as if to tell her that he felt her actions. “I’m there soon…” His limit approached fast as she took him in her mouth again and again, his hard shaft, glistening from her saliva, throbbing from excitement.

Even though it built up for a while, it still felt like his orgasm was hitting suddenly. Riki tensed up as the pleasure ran through him and his cock shot rope after rope of cum into his girlfriend’s mouth. Kud slowed down, but still moved over his length, the feeling of her tongue sliding along the underside of his cock intensifying his orgasm.

When it was nearly over, she stopped completely, keeping him in her mouth to swallow the last spurts, before she popped her lips off. Then, she opened her mouth, showing that she swallowed his entire load. He smiled at her. With most girls, that would be quite a lewd act, but with Kud it was more cute than anything. “Good girl,” he said, ruffling her head a bit more, earning an adorable chuckle.

Afterwards, Kud crawled up to Riki and kissed him on the lips, which he happily accepted. It was more of a sweet, romantic kiss, yet he couldn’t ignore the need he still felt, the urge to go further with his girlfriend, even though he just came. Knowing her, he was sure that Kud felt the same.

So, he wrapped his arms around her body, tightly embracing her, only to roll over, pinning her underneath him. “R-Riki…” Kud said, a blush on her cheeks. Yeah, she knew exactly what he wanted to do with her. And she gave him her answer by spreading her legs. Grabbing his still-hard cock, he lined it up with her pussy, already enjoying the feeling of her wet slit against the tip, a feeling that made him crave her even more.

Meanwhile, Kud put her arms around his body and caressed his naked back with both hands, while she looked up at him, deep into his eyes. After a few seconds, she gave him a nod. At that, he pushed forward.

“Ah!” Kud gasped when his cock entered her, widening her nether lips. Which was followed by a groan from Riki, who felt her inner walls grind firmly over his shaft. Even after all that time, he never quite got used to how tight she was. Part of him didn’t want to. But by now, he managed to get into her quite well, his cock sliding through the wet cave until it was buried deep in her.

“” In this situation, he even found her odd English strangely arousing.

Riki stayed like that for a while, enjoying how she engulfed his cock, her pussy so pleasant and warm. Just as Kud herself, whose naked body touched his own as she held him close to her, her skin soft and warm. It wasn’t just sexually arousing, but also gave him a sense of security, that everything was alright as long as he was with her. Following the need to express what he felt, he pressed his lips on hers, kissing her deeply, which she reciprocated, meshing her small lips against his. And while they still kissed, Riki began to move.

He was going slow at first, easing them both in, getting used to the feeling. Soon, however, he sped up and thrust his cock in her at a greater pace, basking in the pleasure that her tight, wet pussy gave him. Kud clearly felt similarly, as she lewdly moaned into his mouth while she kissed him, encouraging him to go just a bit faster.

Breaking the kiss, Riki looked into her eyes while he moved in her, seeing a mix of love and arousal in them. That sight excited him more, made the pleasure on his cock grow in intensity… and filled him with affection for his cute girlfriend.

“I love you,” Kud said to him, a smile on her face. “I love you so much, Riki. I want this… to last forever… To spend much more time with you…” He patiently listened, while he thrust into her, not getting distracted. There was nothing to be distracted by, really, he was focused on Kud entirely.

“I’m so happy… to be here with you,” she continued. Her expression took on a somewhat pained quality. “So much has happened this year… And I nearly… Nearly…” Riki felt a pang himself when he saw her choking up. “Riki, I’m… so glad that I’m alive! I… I nearly lost everything and…”

Seeing tears roll down her face, he had enough. He interrupted her by pushing his lips on hers, putting all his emotions into a passionate kiss, while he moved in her pussy, now aware of the growing pressure in his shaft.

He didn’t fight the approaching orgasm, now was not the time to hold back. Kud seemed to agree, as her inner walls clenched down on him, making him groan out, just as she pulled him even closer in her embrace, holding his body as tightly as she could. Embracing the huge surge of pleasure that spread in his cock, he came deep into his girlfriend, while he moaned into her mouth. She responded in kind, her shout muffled by the kiss as she came herself, her entire body shivering and twitching against him.

Only when their orgasms ended did their lips part. Both smiled as they looked at each other, Kud’s painful memories not troubling her anymore. Still, when Riki saw the wet streaks on her face, he vowed to give her happier ones in the future.

“Riki…” Kud said, as if she could read his thoughts. “I want to… I want to marry you. I want to marry you and I want to have children… with you.”

He had mixed feelings about that. “Isn’t that a bit…”

“I-I know!” she interrupted him hurriedly. “I don’t mean right now. Besides I take those pills and all… but, I mean later, when we’re older. I want to be with you forever, have a family and grow old with you, Riki.”

Lovingly, he caressed her cheek. “Yeah, I feel the same,” he said as he moved closer. “Let’s get married, Kud.” With that, he gave her another kiss.

Riki was aware that it was easy to say in this situation, but he still didn’t do so lightly. As far as he was concerned, on this Christmas Eve, he got engaged to Kud.

**Author's Note:**

> Sure got sappy at the end there.


End file.
